


H.A.P.P.Y.

by MickeysTonic



Series: ENDGAME. [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A very Happy ending, Fluff, JUST A HAPPY COUPLE BECAUSE IT'S WHAT THEY FUCKING DESERVE, M/M, a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: An epilogue of our favorite couple and how they're doing after married life. Enjoy. :)





	H.A.P.P.Y.

**Author's Note:**

> The comments on this little one shot series have made me so incredibly happy. Thank you for all your lovely comments. I love you all.
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

A year passed since the two walked into the court house and came out married. But their life was better than they thought it could be. They still had jobs, their own place and they finally had their own car. Things were working out in their favor for the very first time and neither man thought that things could get any better.

 

It was a Friday afternoon and Ian was at home babysitting Franny for Debbie. She would be getting her in about an hour but Ian was enjoying his time with her. Mickey wouldn't be home for another couple hours so he enjoyed having someone to talk to even if Franny had no idea what she was saying. She was mumbling most of the time and even when she was loud she was basically just screaming and running around the house having Ian chase after her. Eventually he had to put a gate up and keep her in the living room and out of the kitchen.

"Mickey!" She suddenly squealed, "Mickey, Mickey, Mickey!" I

ans' entire face lit up at that and he smiled as she sat on the couch rocking back and forth. He had cut the TV on and put on cartoons but she was playing with her feet while babbling Mickeys' name. He pulled out his phone and recorded a few seconds of it before sending it to Mickey, **"She misses her Uncle Mickey."**

After he put his phone down, Franny fell over on to her side and started giggling. He wasn't sure about it but he felt his heart soar. It made him miss Yev. He missed a lot of him growing up after he ran off with him and when he came back and started getting his life back together. Truth be told, he thought of Yev as his own for a long time and now he was gone. But he was here with Franny for now and it made a part of him feel whole again.

"How was she?" Debbie asked, picking a sleeping Franny up.

"She was great. She ate, napped, played with her feet a lot but she kept asking for Mickey."

Debbie smiled, "You know you're both welcome to come see her any time. I'm getting my footing in actually being a welder now so there will be a lot more days of you watching her."

"I don't mind." Ian told her, "I enjoy it."

They hugged goodbye and Ian closed the door behind her and sighed. He turned around and looked at the spotless house. He still got butterflies knowing that this was his place with Mickey. He still wanted to vomit due to happiness when he looked down and saw a ring on his finger. He'd never get over it. Ever. If he wouldn't have gotten involved with all that Gay Jesus shit then Mickey would still be in Mexico and Ian would be here suffering in silence.

He pushed away from the door when he heard his phone buzz. He walked over to grab it before he walked into the kitchen. As he waited for his hot pockets to heat up he unlocked his phone.

**From Mickey: well shit, if that isn't the cutest thing, gallagher. made my shitty day at work even better. i'll be home to you soon. i love you.**

_**To Mickey: i love you more. be safe driving home.** _

Ian was pretty positive that he was the luckiest person in the world. Even having Mickeys' last name, Mickey always called him Gallagher. "You'll always be my Gallagher." Mickey had said one afternoon, causing Ians' heart to swell ten times its size.

 

Mickey came home later and wasted no time in kicking his shoes across the floor, "Fuck the customers that come in that damn place."

Ian walked out of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers staring at the love of his life, "What happened?"

Mickey sat on the couch so Ian walked up behind him and put his hands on Mickeys' shoulders slowly starting to massage him.

"They're fucking stupid. Especially Tommy and Kermit. They have so many screws missing in their heads."

Ian leaned down and kissed the top of his head as he continued to massage him, "And you have no problem telling them that."

"Course I did. Told them to drink their beer and talk about things that didn't make me want to stab my own eyes.

" "What were they talking about?"

Mickey groaned quietly at Ians' incredible hands, "Fucki-shit, Ian that feels amazing. They were talking about fucking women and started telling me that I should give it a try."

Ian stopped moving his hands but kept them on his shoulders, "Do they not remember that you're married to a guy and that you're gayer than gay?"

Mickey snorted, "I reminded them. Told them I'd beyond happy with the nine inch cock I get at home."

"Mickey!"

Mickey just laughed, "They shut up after I told them that. If they would have asked questions I would have just given made up details to make them shut up."

Ian rolled his eyes and continued giving him a massage, "You're still the same Mickey aren't you?"

"Count your blessings." Mickey cracked his neck, "I could go for a hot shower before dinner."

He stood up and walked around the back of the couch so he could lean up and kiss his husband, "Lets go."

"Whe-"

"You're showering with me.

" Ian laughed as Mickey tugged him down the hall towards the bathroom.

Mickey groaned at the feeling of Ians' tongue against his neck, "Ian! We need to get dressed."

Ian held on to Mickeys' hips as he pinned him up against the bathroom door, "I'd rather just lick every drop of water off your body."

Mickey shivered, "Oh fuck."

Mickey was shaking and Ian knew that meant he was about to give in to the pleasure. All Ian needed to do was push him over the edge. So he drug his tongue down his chest and wrapped his lips around one of Mickeys' nipples.

"Oh God." Mickey groaned, "Okay, okay, asshole. Skip the foreplay and just get on me."

Ian pulled back and grinned at him, "Love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Now lets get to it." Mickey sat up on the edge of the sink and spread his legs.

Ian bit his lip and moved closer so he could kiss Mickey. They had already had sex on every piece of furniture in their house, the couch, the kitchen table, the counter tops, the stove (which was turned off). But they never got tired of doing it in the bathroom. Ian usually bent Mickey over the sink so the older man could see his face as he came but right now Ian just wanted to get inside of his husband.

"Oh shit!" Mickey groaned, arching his back.

Ian was fucking into him as if he hated him and Mickey was losing his damn mind. He had his nails in Ians' shoulders as the red head rocked his entire body. He tried tightening his legs around Ian but he was losing his strength. He felt absolutely incredible and he just wanted Ian as close to him as he could get. He always would. He'd never get tired of feeling Ian pressed against him with or without clothes.

"Fuck." Ian groaned, biting down on his shoulder, "I love you so much."

"I lov-fucking hell-love you more."

 

 

Their spent bodies were collapsed on their bed staring up at the ceiling. They were hungry but they didn't want to move.

"Hey, Mickey?"

"Yeah, Ian?"

"Do you-uh-want more kids in the future?"

"I barely had any time with my first kid, Ian. I don't think I'm meant to be a dad."

"I think you are. I see how you are with Franny. Your situation with Yev was different and I can't really blame you for not wanting anything to do with him in the beginning but you did learn to care for him in your own way."

Mickey looked at him, "What are you getting at?"

"I'm just saying," Ian defended, "I think you'd really make a good dad. If you're anything to them that you are with Fran."

Mickey sat up and looked down at the red head who was staring at him, "We haven't ate dinner yet and you're asking me about kids."

Ian ran a hand through his damp hair and sat up beside him, "It's not like I can get you pregnant, Mick. We've already gone over this."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "I know that shit-for-brains."

Ian grinned and kissed his cheek, "I'm going to go start dinner."

Mickey watched his naked husband walk out of the room and sighed. He flew back on to his bed and smiled at nothing. He was just really fucking happy.

After laying there for another ten minutes he slid on his boxers and walked out into the kitchen. Ian was still naked as he cooked but Mickey didn't have any complaints. He walked over to the counter and sat on it and watched Ian. The red head apparently didn't know he was out here yet. He was singing under his breath and doing little dance moves as he cooked.

Mickey chuckled, "Nice moves, Michael Jackson."

Ian jumped and turned around, "You asshole! You scared the fuck out of me."

Mickey grinned, "Oops."

Ian just sighed and went back to what he was doing, "You okay over there? You were in the room for a while."

"I'm fine, Ian. You just wore me out."

Ian was grinning though Mickey couldn't see, "You're welcome."

 

The two sat at the table as they ate.

"My ass is sticking to the chair."

"Well that's what they make boxers for, Gallagher." Mickey chuckled.

"I don't want to put them on if I'm just going to ravish you again."

Mickey cocked an eyebrow, "Who said that's going to happen?"

"Please," Ian scoffed, "You'd spend all day with my dick in your ass if you could."

"I will not confirm or deny that."

Ian spit out his Coke while some went up his nose causing Mickey to laugh. "Christ, Mick."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"Just eat your food you asshole."

 

Mickey took a sip of his beer and looked at Ian with amusement on his face. He kept quiet as he continued eating trying to ignore the feeling that was growing in his stomach. He wasn't going to say anything until he knew for sure and he was comfortable for what he was going to do. Hell, he figured he could surprise Ian so he didn't have to say anything.

"You're quiet all of a sudden."

Mickey looked at him, "Just ready for you to finish eating so we can knock the dishes on the floor and you can bang me on this table."

Which is exactly what happened five minutes later.

 

"Do you think anyone bangs as much as we do?" Mickey asked.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say no."

Mickey wrapped his arm around Ian and sighed happily. The two were wore out and just wanted to sleep. It didn't take long for Ian to doze off and as tired as Mickey was, he stayed up trying to put his next move into play inside his head. He wanted to go about this right.

 

_"What do you want?"_

"Are you willing to come over to my place? Ians' gone with his family and won't be back for a few hours."

_"What's the address? I'll be there in one hour."_

 

Mickey ran a hand through his hair when there was a knock on his door. He walked over to it and stared at Svetlana who stood there in clothes he never thought he'd see her in. Clothes that screamed "money." Yev stood beside her holding her hand looking right at Mickey. Mickeys' heart clenched a tad when he saw how much the kid actually looked like him.

"You invite us in or we talk in hallway?"

Mickey stood aside and let the two walk in before closing the door behind them. "Thanks for coming."

"Yeah, yeah. I have to get Yev to babysitters soon so tell me what-"

"I'll do it." Mickey spat.

"What?"

"I'll babysit him. Not just today but on other days you need me to."

Svetlana raised an eyebrow, "You want to take care of your son?"

Mickey nodded, "I do. I know Ian will enjoy having him here again." S

he looked down at her son then back up at Mickey, "You take care of him? Don't let Ian go crazy."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "What happened was ages ago. He's so much better."

She looked around the house then back at Mickey, "I let you watch him today and I will make my choice on how he does with you."

"That's fine."

"I have his stuff in my car so let me go grab it. Yev, you sit here with your father and I'll be right back."

 

She walked out of the house leaving the two together. Mickey walked over and knelt down in front of him, "Hey, kid. I know you haven't seen me in a while but I'm your dad."

Yev blinked and just stared at him before grinning and throwing his arms around Mickeys' neck. The gesture took Mickey by surprise and he was frozen for a few moments before hugging the kid back. He stood up with Yev in his arms because the boy didn't want to let go of him.

Svetlana walked in a few moments later and sat his things down near the front door. She looked at them and shook some of her hair out of her face, "Yev, you be good for father yes?"

Yev nodded so she walked over and kissed his forehead. "Call if you need anything." It was the last thing she said before walking out the front door.

 

Mickey looked at Yev who was staring at him with big blue eyes. Ian was going to lose his mind when he came home and saw him here. Ian really missed the kid even if he never said it outloud. Mickey wasn't stupid.

 

He put the kid on the ground, "Do you want to go to the park or something?"

He wasn't sure how much this kid knew or how well he was talking but he was still a human. The least he could do was talk to him like it.

Yev let out a screech and Mickey had no idea what he meant. But the kid started running around the living room in circles. Mickey stood there completely confused as to what he was supposed to do. Ian was much better at this kind of thing. He scratched the back of his neck, "Uh, Yev?" He stopped running and looked at Mickey, "Daddy play!" Maybe this wasn't a good idea, Mickey thought. But then Yev walked over and took Mickeys' hand and tugged him, "Play!"

 

Ian pulled up to his house in a great mood. It had just been a good day. He got out of his car and locked the door before walking up to the front door. He heard laughing inside but he didn't know who was in there seeing as there were no other cars here. He opened the door and stopped right then when he saw what was in front of him. Mickey was walking around with Yev on his shoulders. _Yev. Yev. Yev. Yev_.

Ian closed the door causing Mickey to jump a bit but he kept a grip on his kid. "Hi, Ian.

" "Mi-Mickey, what the-where did he come from?"

Mickey put Yev on the ground, "We're his babysitter for the evening. Svetlana will pick him up."

Ian knelt down, "Hi, Yev."

Yev must have just been a happy child because he giggled and ran right into Ian who fell over backwards at the impact.

"I called Svetlana and asked her to watch him." Mickey admitted, "I thought it would cheer you up."

"Mickey, I couldn't be happier with you. But this surprise completely made my day. I've missed him."

 

The three spent the rest of the day together eating, watching TV and running around in the backyard. There was just some part of Ian that felt like this was meant for their life, their future. He had so much joy seeing Yev again and watching him run around. If Yev remembered anything about Ian he really hoped it wasn't when he ran off with him.

 

After Yev got picked up the two found themselves cuddled up on the couch. The living room was a mess but neither of them could care at the moment. The lights were all off and the door was locked. They were shut away from the rest of the world and they couldn't be happier. Ians' chest was pressed against Mickeys' back and he was pressing soft kisses on Mickeys' bare shoulder, "Today was amazing, Mick. Thank you."

Mickey smiled, "You're welcome, Ian."

"You did it for yourself too." Ian spoke, sighing happily, "I'm glad you did it. Such a heart of gold you have."

He placed soft kisses down Mickeys' back causing the older boy to shiver.

"Shut up."

Ian laughed against his skin, "You love me.

" "Yeah, yeah." Mickey chuckled, "I tolerate you."

Ian moved his hand down Mickeys' stomach and let his fingers trace the skin right above his sweat pants, "I just make it so haaard don't I?"

"Don't start shit that you won't finish." Mickey threatened.

The dark haired boy shifted around until he was facing Ian and his body was nearly hanging off the couch. Ian reached behind him and grabbed his ass and pulled him up against him. "I plan on finishing." Ian whispered, kissing below Mickeys' ear.

Mickey shivered, "Horny bastard."

Ian laughed, "You have no room to talk. I can feel your damn hard on."

"Bite me."

 

The two continued to tease each other and make smart playful remarks to each other but those words turned into kisses and when they rolled off on to the floor neither of them cared. It was hardwood and they could always clean it up afterwards.

 

Every other weekend Yev came and spent time with them and often went with them when they went to the Gallagher house. Despite their ages, Franny and Yev tried playing together, Debbie was always there to step in if she had to. Ian was also right there if need be. Mickey was still trying to get used to everything. Marriage came easy, being with Ian was easy, but he didn't think he'd ever get used to having a kid. Even if the kid was already a certain age and he had missed a lot of his life or just chose to ignore it.

"Mickey?"

Mickey spun to see Debbie standing there in the living room, "Yeah?"

"Ian has the kids out in the back with Fiona and Lip. Uh-can I talk to you about something?"

Even after all the time knowing the family and actually feeling welcome it still didn't normal for any of them actually wanting to deal with him. But he was thankful. It felt nice to have an actual family.

"About what?" He asked, grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"Come sit down."

He walked in to the living room and sat on the couch and she sat on the other end, "What's going on?"

"You're really good with Franny." She began, "She talks about you a lot."

"She's a good kid."

She smiled at him, "How are you getting along with Yev?"

"I'm working on it, Debs. I really am. Ian is just better at this shit than I am."

"When I had Franny I had no idea what I was doing. Sure it was easier with Liam because I had other people to help me but Fiona didn't want to help me at all with her. No one really wanted to do anything apart from hold her but then again they had their own lives to live. It's a struggle and seeing as you haven't been around for a lot of his life it's going to be harder. But Yev seems to really love you and Ian already. That should make it easier."

"Easier?"

"For when you and Ian or more like if you two ever decide to bring a kid into your life."

Mickey gulped. He wasn't sure about this conversation. Sure he and Ian joked about it half the time but he wasn't really ready for a serious conversation. At least not with Ians' sister.

"Uh-"

"I'm not saying you have to, Mick. I'm saying that when and if you decide to that you're going to be a great dad. You don't have to worry about that. You cared for Ian back when we all had our heads up our own asses. You have a good heart, Mick whether or not you want the whole world to know. It's okay to keep up a wall but just know that Ian will always get over it."

"Because he's an annoying bastard."

Debbie laughed, "You got this, Mickey. You have to give yourself more credit."

 

That night while Ian was taking a shower, Mickey had just brought home the pizza and drinks. He was thinking the whole ride there and the whole ride back. Debbies' words were echoing in his mind. After they ate their dinner they shut their house down for the night. Made sure all the windows and the doors were closed and locked. They settled down in bed wrapped up in each other.

"Ian?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you uh-ever see us adopting a kid or whatever?"

Ian looked at him, "What makes you ask?"

"Debbie talked to me today and told me that I have a heart of gold and shit. She thinks I'd be good at it."

"You would, Mick. You're so good with Franny and Yev adores you even if you're still learning. You have such a good heart and you care so much. You're a sap whether or not you want to admit it to yourself."

Even in the dark, Mickey blushed at his words, "I hate you."

Ian laughed and kissed the top of his head, "I love you too, Milkovich."

 

A couple months later the two found themselves looking into what it took to adopt a child and what the chances were for a gay couple. Mickey wasn't sure if he really was ready for a kid. Sure, Yev was his but he never asked for him. He never loved Svetlana and he never wanted a damn kid back then. He missed out on most of his life because of fucked up decisions and now here he was with the absolute love of his life debating if they should go for it or not.

"We went for it when we got married." Ian said, reaching across the table to grab Mickeys' hand.

They sat in Patsys' for lunch the following day discussing things. "That's different, Ian. There wouldn't be another life that we had to protect."

Ian cocked an eyebrow, "No more than what we have to do when watching Franny or Yev."

"This kid would be with us every single day until they're eighteen." Mickey reminded him, "What if I fuck shit up? What if he turns out like me?"

"Then he'd be a wonderful human with a huge heart and a lot of love to give."

Mickey looked down at his burger then back at Ian, "I wish there would be a day when you had no idea what to say."

Ian pulled his hand back with a grin, "Oops. I'll shove my burger in my face so I can't say anything."

Mickey just grabbed his own and started eating while looking out the window at the people walking. He wondered what was going on in their life and if they were thinking about what he and Ian were thinking about. Just then a woman and a man stopped in front of the window. The man was pushing a stroller and the woman knelt down in front of it. Mickey could see the baby who seemed to be fussy. He watched the woman hand the child her drink and the baby happily accepted it. The woman smiled at her and looked up at the man before standing back up.

When Mickey turned around Ian was staring at him, "The fuck you staring at?"

Ian rolled his eyes, "Well, tough guy, I was watching you watch them and you know what?"

"What?"

"I wish you could see your face. Because I saw a lot."

"You're going to make me soft aren't you?"

"I just might."

"Ian, I was just thinking about you kneeling down and doing what she did. Hell, all the things you did for Yev when he was younger." Mickey spoke, a knot in his chest, "You're just meant to be a parent."

"So are you, Mick. You care so much and there is so much love in your heart. That alone is what a kid wants. To be cared for and loved. You'd protect the hell out of the kid just as you have always done for me."

Mickey took a sip of his soda before finally replying to Ian, "Alright, Ian. Lets do it."

Ians' face lit up, "You mean it?"

Mickey nodded, "I mean it. Lets go for it, Gallagher."

"You ever going to call me Milkovich?"

"Nah." Mickey laughed, "You'll always be my Gallagher."

 

The adoption process was long, confusing and frustrating most of the time but they were always there to help each other. The day they were told they were officially on the waiting list had both boys feeling incredibly happy.

"Holy shit." Mickey exclaimed, "We really fucking did it."

Ian smiled, "We really did, Mick. Yev is going to be a big brother."

 

Mickey was at home while Ian was on the way home with groceries one night. He had gone out with Lip for a couple hours and told Mickey he'd stop and get food on the way back. Mickeys' phone rang and he instantly thought it was an emergency because he didn't really get calls late at night. His first thought went to Ian so he answered it without hesitation.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Felicia from the Chicago Adoption Society. I'm calling for Mickey or Ian Milkovich."

"This is Mickey." Mickey felt like he was about to choke on his fucking spit.

"I'm so happy to tell you that your file has been selected from a woman right here in Chicago. She loved what she read and would love to meet you and your husband in person."

Mickey fainted.

 

 

Ian splashed water on Mickeys' face over and over until the dark haired boy woke up.

"What the hell happened?" He groaned.

"That's what I'd like to know." Ian told him, helping him sit up on the bed. The pillows were wet but Ian didn't care.

"I was on the phone and then the next thing I know I'm getting splashed with water."

Ian smiled and stroked his face, "I came home to see you on the ground and your phone on. I answered it and told them that you had fainted. Then they told me why you possibly fainted.

"Wh-Holy shit." Mickey gasped, "Holy fucking shit. Ian, I'm panicking."

Ian laughed and pulled him into his chest, "Don't panic, Mick. I'm here with you and we're going to experience this together."

 

The woman was thirty two and already had four children. She had been on birth control and her husband had always used condoms and somehow she ended up getting pregnant. Her name was Veronica and she lived on the upper, richer part of their town. She was six months along and after letting her pregnancy getting so far her and her husband had decided that adoption was the best choice and they wouldn't be able to handle another child. She knew it had been late in the pregnancy to decide that but that also meant she knew what the gender was.

 

Ian and Mickey were getting a daughter.

 

In preparation for that both of them along with the Gallaghers, Kev and V, and Mandy were constantly at their house helping them get ready. They only had three months until she was born. They sat up the extra room for some kind of place for the baby but it didn't have a theme to it. She was a baby after all and would have no idea what anything was. The hardest part about it all was trying to figure out what to name her. They would disagree on what the other liked and it was getting damn near frustrating.

"Maybe we'll know when we see her." Ian said, grabbing a Popsicle out of the fridge.

"You're probably right. The name has to match the face." Mickey agreed, kicking his feet up on the table, "These next three months are going to go by fast aren't they?"

 

 

She was born a week early and needed a little help in the beginning but Mickey and Ian were there from the moment she was born until the day they were told they could take her home. The rest of the family were at their house waiting to surprise them and even though they were looking forward to piece and quiet, they were excited to show her off to them and just be with their family.

 

After they all left they would be tuning out the rest of the world for a while to get used to it all

. "She's here." Ian whispered, "Holy shit she's here."

Mickey looked up from the crib where the sleeping baby was and stared at his husband who looked to be freaking out, "Well, you had a little bit of time to prepare for this."

Ian looked at him, "I know! It's just, she's beautiful."

Mickey looked down at her before walking back over to his husband, "Yeah, she is."

The two just stood there with their arms wrapped around the other while they watched their daughter sleep. She was wearing a light pink onesie and her mouth was open a bit. "What do you think she's dreaming about?" Mickey asked.

"If I were to guess I'd say angels. That's what the internet says.

"Come on, Gallagher. Lets let her sleep and go take a nap because I have a very strong feeling that we're about to lose a lot of sleep within these next few weeks."

Ian laughed silently, "Good idea."

They walked out of the room and Ian headed straight for the bedroom to strip down to his boxers. But Mickey stayed there and looked through the crack of the room for a few moments before smiling to himself.

"See you when you wake up, Madison Hope Milkovich."

He shut the door quietly and walked into the bedroom where Ian had the blankets turned down for him to slide in. Mickey stripped to his boxers and slid in beside the love of his life and cuddled right up to him.

"We're going to be so exhausted over the next few weeks." Mickey spoke, "So much sleep will be lost."

"Not only will we lose sleep but we're going to lose spare time to fool around."

Mickey looked at him, "You're horny right now aren't you?"

"Yes."

Mickey rolled his eyes but leaned down so he could kiss Ian. Their lips moved together softly as they melted into each other for what seemed like the first time.

"I love you so fucking much, Mick."

"I love you more." Mickey whispered, stroking Ians' face.

 

_**And they lived happily ever after.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I already have a smutty one shot in the works so that will be up soon! lol.


End file.
